1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to control circuits, and particularly to a time control circuit for direct current (DC) power supply which allows a gradual application of electrical power.
2. Description of Related Art
A DC power supply experiences an extremely large transient current at a time when the DC power supply turns on. A soft-start circuit is usually connected to an input terminal of the DC power supply to prevent the DC power supply from being damaged by the large transient current. When the DC power supply works as input power of a test circuit, the test circuit usually has a particular need for a soft-start of the DC power supply. If the soft-starting time of the DC power supply does not match the requirement of test circuit, performance of the test circuit will be affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.